


Flirt and Heartbreak

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You believed in your relationship with all of your heart, until one day, your dreams got crushed when you saw him flirt with another girl.
Relationships: Gil/Reader, Gil/You
Kudos: 5





	Flirt and Heartbreak

Love rarely happened on the Isle of the Lost. People would mostly get together for societal advantages and survival, not because of possible feelings they may have for one another. In fact, love was mostly frowned upon around here because it meant that you were weak, that you were not made to be a villain like your parents… but when you met Gil, you know that they were all wrong.

Love doesn’t make you weak. It makes you stronger.

That’s what you truly believe for months as you two dated, always feeling highly happy no matter your poor life situation and the snarky remarks from others, such as Harry and Uma. Eventually, most people got over your relationship and let you be happy by yourselves, and you thought that you could manage to maybe live a happy life with Gaston’s third son on this horrible island.

You believe that with all of your heart, until one day, your dreams got crushed when you saw Gil flirt with another girl.

It was a cheesy horrifying pickup line that you would normally hear coming out of Harry’s mouth, but Gil was the one you said it. And as you heard this random girl laugh at his attempt to flirt with her, you could feel your heart crumbling onto the floor.

So you cried. You ran away and you cried. You felt so stupid as you realized that everyone was right. Loved doesn’t make you stronger… it makes you weak. And god knows how incredibly weak you felt right now as you sit on the stairs of your miserable apartment, not wanting to go in and hear your mother tell you that she was right.

“(Y/N)?” You hide your face when you hear Gil’s voice, worry increasing in his tone when he sees you shake. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

You turn away from him as soon as he sits down next to you, a frown appearing on his face once you shrug his hands away from your shoulders.

“What… what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?”

“ _Why do you care?”_ You give him a hard look through your tears, your bottom lip trembling. “I already know you found someone else to replace me. So how about you go back to flirt with other girls, huh?”

“What?” He blinks a few times, confusion all over his features. “(Y/N), what are you talking about? I didn’t flirt with anyone-”

“Don’t lie, I saw you with Sophia!” You look away from him, not wanting to see him anymore as you recall his pickup line. “‘Is your dad a locksmith? Cause you have all the keys to my heart’, please! You know her dad’s a magician.”

“Wait, wait, wait…!” He gives you a panicked look, trying to gain back your attention. “It’s not what you think…!”

“What am I to you, huh?” You can feel your voice starting to break, your tears now running onto your face. “A playtoy thing? If you wanna see other girls, fine… but at least have the decency to break with me first… cause I don’t think I would survive you treating me like this…”

“(Y/N), I don’t wanna break up with you…” You look away just as he takes your hand in his, his own eyes now filled up with tears. “I don’t wanna see other girls either… you’re the only person who loves me and believes in me, I’d never trade you for anything else.”

You give out a scoff. “Then why were you flirting with her?”

“I…” He gives out a sigh. “You’re gonna think I’m an idiot.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “Try me.”

“Well… Okay, don’t laugh, but… I wanted to use those pickup lines on you, but I wasn’t sure if you were gonna like them or not…” He scratches the back of his head, his eyes looking away as he quietly explains himself. “So I asked Harry for help and he… well, he told me to try on other girls to see their reactions… and well, it didn’t go well, so I decided to scratch my original idea and-” He gets interrupted by a chuckle escaping your throat, his eyes looking at you with surprise. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“You are an idiot.” You wipe away your tears before you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him for a close hug. “But you’re my idiot.”

His lips stretch out into a wide grin, his arms hugging you back. “So you’re not mad anymore?”

“… just…” You slightly free yourself to look into his eyes. “…promise me to not flirt with other girls again?”

“I swear on my life.” He makes a small gesture with his hand, making you giggle. “I never want to make you cry again.”

“Good.” You give his lips a quick peck, making his smile widen for a moment. “Cause I want to do this again for a long time.”

And love doesn’t make you weak. It makes you stronger.

But it might just make you a little dumb from time to time.


End file.
